LIE TO ME
by naory yamanaka
Summary: SUMMARY: Que sucede cuando Tatsuha se cansa de que Ryuichi lo utilicé solo para guardar las apariencias, para que todos piensen que el ya no ama a Shuichi… Lograra Tatsuha derretir el corazón de Ryuichi que sea vuelto frio por no conseguir
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Que sucede cuando Tatsuha se cansa de que Ryuichi lo utilicé solo para guardar las apariencias, para que todos piensen que el ya no ama a Shuichi… Lograra Tatsuha derretir el corazón de Ryuichi que sea vuelto frio por no conseguir

LIE TO ME

CAPITULO 1

Un día como cualquier otro en el templo Byodoin el más famoso en la ciudad de Uji, en la prefectura de Kyoto para ser más especifica. (N.A. puse este templo porque fue el que más me recordó al que aparece en el anime además es muy bonito *.*) Perteneciente a la familia Uesegui una de las familias más acaudaladas en todo Japón.

Se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches plácidamente dormido sobre el mullido colchón de su cama, cuando de repente escucho entre sueños, que alguien irrumpía en su habitación, pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que estaba teniendo un placentero sueño con su amado dios de la música Sakuma Ryuichi, un chico de cabellos verdes y cuyos ojos azules, de ese azul que cuando los miras te recuerdan al mar más profundo, con esa mirada misteriosa que hace sentir seguro pero al mismo tiempo tan indefenso, y dueño de una voz tan cautivadora que te transporta al lugar más placentero del mundo. El susodicho era integrante y vocalista del afamado grupo Nittle Grasper.

Fue entonces cuando el sueño del azabache se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que ese alguien le arrojaba en la cara lo que parecía un traje mientras le gritaba efusivamente.

TATSUHA LEVANTATE!-Dijo un Eiri muy enfadado, mientras volvía a arrojar el traje que había comprado hace unas semanas atrás.

Después de tres meses de estar obligando a Tatsuha a que practicara su letra y todo lo que estaba por suceder se le había ocurrido cuando Mika le comento que el pobre de Tatsuha había sido atacado por las fanáticas del escritor al ser confundido físicamente con Eiri y que Tohma había tenido que intervenir.

Gracias a eso a Eiri se le había ocurrido una excelente idea y si todo salía como él quería podría aprovecharse de eso para tener tiempo a solas con Shuichi en casa o salir por ahí juntos. (N.A. Pobre Tatsuha!).

AHHHHH QUE?- Dijo un Tatsuha realmente espantado y exaltado –Aniki? Que sucede son las seis de la mañana? Que haces aquí? Y que es esto?-Dijo señalando el traje que Eiri le había lanzado y señalando la peluca junto a una cajita de pupilentes que Eiri había puesto en la meza de noche.

-Te dije que vendría por ti para que tomaras mi lugar y "eso"-dijo señalando las cosas que se encontraban sobre la cama- es lo que necesitamos para que crean que eres yo, además necesitamos repasar como te vas a comportar para que no metas la pata-Dijo un Eiri con tono frio como de costumbre.

….-Tatsuha no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado, esas palabras le dolieron pues pensó que había insultado su comportamiento, pero no le tomo importancia sabía que Eiri había cambiado desde que había vuelto de New York, ya que Mika y Tohma habían decidido llevarlo cuando su adorado aniki tenía 14 años, debido a que en la escuela era molestado por no tener aspecto japonés a pesar de serlo.

Su hermana y cuñado pensaron que eso era lo mejor para él, pero no contaban que iba hacer el más grande error que cometerían

Todos lo lamentarían

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

TATSUHA no sabía exactamente qué era lo que realmente había pasado con su hermano y dudo varias veces para preguntar, pero nunca lo comento sabía que fuese lo que fuese sería muy doloroso para todos recordarlo principalmente para su hermano ya que "eso" había sido la causa de que se volviera tan frio y en cierto modo un tanto cruel con todo el mundo hasta con él. Ese entonces tatsuha tenía 7 años.

Ahh - suspiro Tatsuha- como extrañaba la antigua personalidad de su querido aniki.

Tatsuha?-Pregunto Eiri extrañado Tatsuha no le reclamara por lo dicho o no le hiciera un tonto comentario.

Qué? –dijo regresando a la realidad -Ahh es cierto enseguida estoy listo-Dijo un Tatsuha resignado y sin ánimos ya que no se sentía bien, pero no se lo pensaba decir a su hermano pues seguro lo estaría regañando por horas, así que decidió no darle importancia a sus síntomas.

-"Últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal me pregunto qué me estará pasando? Habrá sido ese pastel que me llevo Alice? No eso no puede ser porque estaba muy rico además llevo así desde hace casi dos meses."-Pensó Tatsuha para sus adentros. Mi entras caminaba hacia el baño dejando a un Eiri desconcertado por su actitud.

Te espero abajo –Dijo Eiri con tono frio que oculto muy bien lo desconcertado que estaba- salió serrando detrás de él la puerta de la habitación de Tatsuha.

Mi entras tanto en el baño estaba un Tatsuha tratando de resistir las molestias que sentía pues tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza así que para relajarse se metió a la bañera, una vez listo se arreglo y aun con el molesto dolor de cabeza, aunque ya no era tan intenso como hace unos momentos.

Se dirigió a la cocina teniendo en cuanta que para ese momento seguro que su padre ya se encontraría despierto y por consecuente los empleados ya tendrían la comida lista, ya que eran las seis y media, una vez llego sonrió al ver que la cocinera le había hecho de desayuno su comida favorita.

Ohayo gosaimazu!-Dijo Tatsuha con tono alegre dirigiéndose a los presentes y caminando en dirección a la mesa, ahí vio a su hermano que estaba comiendo unos panqueques con café, como de costumbre, el estaba sentado al lado derecho de su padre el cual se encontraba en la cabecera.

Buenos días-Dijo Eiri con una sonrisa de medio lado complacido de que Tatsuha y el parecieran clones.

…-Su padre (el monje de edad avanzada) no dijo nada pues estaba en shock –"Mientras que no me salga como Eiri todo estará bien"-pensó para sí, mientras le dirija una mirada desaprobatoria a Eiri el cual solo la ignoro.

Buenos días Tatsuha-Dijo Sam una señora de (edad avanzada) con una sonrisa, mientras le arrimaba los panqueques y un vaso de chocolate caliente. Quien después de acercarse más a Tatsuha vio que este no se encontraba muy bien ya que se veía algo pálido y a pesar de la sonrisa que le ofrecía se dio cuenta que hacia un gran esfuerzo por dar a notar que se encontraba bien.-Te encuentras bien Tat-chan-Dijo con un tono suave, comprensivo y preocupada a la vez.

Al decir eso las dos personas que se encontraban presentes (entiéndase por Eiri y su padre) lo miraron algo amenazantes pero preocupados,

Al darse cuenta de que lo habían atrapado en la mentira sonrió nerviosamente pues a pesar de que los había engañado perfectamente pensó que probablemente Sam también caería pero estaba muy equivocado.

Ano… etto…Hip no te preocupes es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza- -podrías darme unas pastillas onegai-Dijo Tatsuha nervioso antes de que preguntara algo más.

Claro-Sonrió la amable señora dándole las pastillas

Sabía que Tatsuha le ocultaba algo así que decidió dejarlo por el momento ya después le preguntaría que le estaba pasando hace meses que no lo veía bien.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Eiri y Tatsuha se dirigieron a Tokyo.

Al llegar a Tokyo eran las nueve con veinte minutos, la firma de los libros de Eiri seria a las nueve y media, esta terminaría alrededor de de las tres y media.

-Tatsuha cuando termines no vayas a aceptar que mi editora te lleve a algún sitio, probablemente sospeche algo solo evade….-Eiri no pudo terminar por que Tatsuha lo interrumpió.

-Hi Hi wakata... debo actuar como un patán frio no?-Pregunto con un tono burlón-Hermano conozco tu carácter y conozco a tu editora sin olvidar que nos hemos vuelto amigos, sé cómo comportarme pero te lo advierto después de la firma me quitare la peluca y los pupilentes sin mencionar que después de esto me pagaras lecciones de batería y supongo que deducirás que también quiero una batería verdad?-Dijo en tono entre amable y burlón Tatsuha.

Si lo haces bien puedo hasta convencer a Mika que le diga a al anciano que te conviene Tokyo para seguir tus estudios y te compro el departamento que tú quieras en la zona que quieras-Dijo Eiri en el mismo tono burlón sin quitar de su voz ese tono frio que lo caracterizaba, mientras le dirigía una mirada insinuante a su hermano y contemplaba la cara de sorpresa que ponía el azabache.

Dalo por hecho voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo después de todo cada cuando puedo decir que mi aniki me compro un depa?-Dijo Tatsuha satisfecho con la propuesta.

Había pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Eiri se había ido cuando llego su editora.

Una chica de cuerpo ni muy delgado ni muy gordo piel blanca como porcelana, ojos negros y cabello largo que llegaba pasando los hombros con rayos de colores rosa y morados colocados sedosamente a los costados de su cabellera sin duda muy linda para el gusto de Tatsuha.

Ohayo! Yuki-sensei-Le saludo Kana muy feliz de que Eiri ya se encontrara en el estacionamiento del lugar, pero algo llamo su atención,

A sí que decidió preguntar-Ano… Yuki-sensei donde está su auto?-Pregunto una editora algo dudosa. Mientras veía a los ojos a un Eiri (Tatsuha) que parecía algo perturbado.

Eh? o.O-"Rayos Tatshuha debes pensar en algo rápido… pero que le digo T-T Si no le respondo algo va a sospechar que soy Tatsuha ya se!" –Ah es que mi hermana fue por mi muy temprano, me llevo a almorzar ya que hoy quería que fuésemos a visitar al viejo en Kyoto después de la firma-Respondió Tatsuha en modo frio tratando de emular la voz de su hermano y la misma expresión en sus ojos.

Oh ya veo sensei le importaría si vamos a ver cómo van los preparativos?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hi-Respondío Tatsuha quien se comenzó a sentir algo mal, Se sintió sofocado así que tomo mucho aire y trato de relajarse después de casi 5 segundos se sintió mejor.

Ambos emprendieron marcha en dirección hacia el local de la librería mientras que la editora durante el camino le fue explicando los detalles de los preparativos y el horario. A lo cual Tatsuha daba un suspiro largo y a sentía con la cabeza

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Lie To Me" este capi se lo dedico a "alegresweet". Te agradezco mucho tu review espero que te agrade este capi y lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar y si tienes alguna sugerencia para la historia no dudes en decírmelo esto va para todos que leen mi historia vale? (^.^)

En el capitulo anterior…

Ambos emprendieron marcha en dirección hacia el local de la librería mientras que la editora durante el camino le fue explicando los detalles de los preparativos y el horario. A lo cual Tatsuha daba un suspiro largo y a sentía con la cabeza

Capitulo 3

- "Este va ser un día largo al menos espero que mi hermano cumpla su palabra, mira que explotar a su hermano menor de esta manera T.T Bueno al menos Kana su editora es muy buena conmigo y siempre nos hemos llevado bien lo cual hará este día ameno".

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba cierto novelista estacionando su Mercedes benz en su casa junto a sus otros dos autos, Pensando cómo gastar ese día con su koi.

Shuichi baka ya estoy en casa-Dijo el novelista al momento que abría la puerta. Iba entrando, Podía escuchar unas pisadas que se dirigían a él con gran velocidad mientras iba identificando a cierto cantante peli-rosa.

Okkariiii nasaiii! YUKIiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dijo un alegre Shuichi que a un estaba en pijama color azul con pequeñas caritas de kumagoro´s.

La cual presentaba manchas extrañas de algo que parecía haber sido en una mejor vida un huevo antes de pasar a manos de Shuichi, tocino y manchas de color marrón de dudosa procedencia.

Eiri por un momento pensó en temer por la seguridad de su estomago y por la de su cocina, aunque no sería la primera vez que su koi destruía su cocina y que tu viera que tirar la comida que echaba a perder el mismo, así que empezó a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que no para que esta vez fueran menos los gastos que la ultima vez en donde tuvo que comprar una estufa nueva, pero para mayor seguridad de Shuichi fue una eléctrica.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba Shuichi muy contento haciendo un desayuno especial para su querido Yuki el cual después de tantas suplicas por parte del cantante había accedido a que el peli-rosa hiciera los desayunos de los dos mientras que el escritor se encontraba en su estudio dando los últimos toques a su novela para después imprimirla e ir a entregársela a Kana.

Suichi se encontraba en la cocina, tratando de hacer el desayuno estaba tan entuciasmado que quiso hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiera, así que se le ocurrio hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

-bien primero debo preparar el café porque es lo primero que toma yuki, asi en lo que esta pondre en el tostador el pan...bien bien eso debe ahorrarme unos 5 minutos.

Decia mientras corria a colocar la cafetera y el pan en su lugar para comenzar a calentarlos, corría de un lado a otro haciendo las demas cosas

-Oki mientras estan listos el pan y el café debo ir haciendo el omelet o pero debo hacer tambien mi nutritivo licuado de fresas bien pondre el sarten con el aceite y mientras el aceite se calienta lo suficiente, hare el licuado bien vamos suichi animo!

En la cosina se veia a un chico correr con la botella del aaceite en la mano colocando un poco de este en el sarten que estaba calentandoce en la estufa muetras empezaba a romper en un bowl los huevos y batia con gran ahinco.

-bien ya quedo lo vertire ahora –aaaaaaauu dijo el chico al votar aceite en su mano puesto que este ya estaba demaciado caliente

-bien ahora a picar las fresas –decia mientras tomaba un enorme cuchillo

Loque el chico no habia notado era que la cosina comensaba a llenarce de humo ligeramente y un olor a quemado, pero Suichi ni lo notaba pues estaba ocupado en hacer su licuado

-Listo ahora a batirlas –decia alegre mientras llebaba en un toper las fresas picadas para batirlas estaba virtiendo la leche dentro de la licuadora cuanto se dio cuenta de que el omelet se estaba quemando de un solo lado

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el sarten dejando la licuadora encendida

-Ufff casi se quema ahor...are? que es ese humo el pan se esta quemando –grito dejando de lado el sarten el cual se cayo baseando por completo el omelet en el suelo

Apago el tostado y saco el pan que ya estaba totalmente quemado

-mmm...snif o el pan, bueno no importa ahun esta el oooomeeeeleeettt grito el chico al ver su omelet en el suelo corio para tratar de salvar un poco pero al llegar resbalo con el aceite regado, jalando el cordon de la licuadora vaciando su contenido por todas las paredes y dejando un rastro por el suelo

-Noooooooooooooooooo el nutritivo desayuno de mi yuki

En ese instante la cafetera comensaba a hacer corto circuito porque ya llebaba suficiente tiempo encedida

-wawaw el desayuno nutrivo Yuki me va a matar dijo el chico al observar como habia quedado la cocina despues de su fallido intento de hacer el desayuno.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de de la casa se encontraba Eiri él estaba en la línea telefónica con Kana.

Bien entonces te veo dentro de 5 minutos-Decía Eiri con su tono de voz fría y colgó el teléfono se dirigió hacia la salida de su estudio, tomo la perilla de la puerta de su estudio teniendo un mal presentimiento y entre abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose por el extraño humillo negro que se infiltraba por esta, enseguida se le hizo presente un rostro familiar, abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y se dirigió donde provenía el humo.

Llego hasta la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a un Shuichi que estaba con su pijama azul llena de lo que alguna vez fue comida y el rostro de Shuichi lleno de humo con lagrimas y lamentándose lo del desayuno, cuando se dio cuenta que Eiri se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina se asusto pensando que Eiri lo golpearía pero se sorprendió porque Eiri…

Shuichi te encuentras bien?-Dijo Eiri con tono de preocupación.

…Sí estoy bien-Dijo Shuichi con voz alegre y ojos en forma de estrellitas y se arrojo a los brazos de Eiri después de un rato de que Eiri lo abrazara y cerciorara de que no estaba lastimado él le dijo.

Qué bien que te encuentras bien así no tendré compasión de TII!-Dijo Eiri en tono frío y serio a la vez que su mirada cambiara a una fría y maniática, asesina, psicópata tipo Gaara de Naruto cuando se enfrenta a Lee en los exámenes chunin.

Shuichi empezó a sudar frío y comenzó a correr por su vida y Eiri a correr tras él.

Ven aquí maldito MOCOSO!-Grito Eiri muy enfadado.

Perdoname! Gomen nee YUKI! Su mimasen YUKII!-gritaba y lloraba aterrado Shu que corría por su vida.

Si quieres que en verdad te perdone entonces deja de correr y recibe tu castigo mocoso, destrozaste mi cocina y encima de eso me quede sin desayunar ahora ven aquí si no quieres que te consuele Hiroshi-Dijo Eiri en tono frio y mirada de "si no vienes te quedaras sin pockys"

Ahh…-Shuichi suspiro y se detuvo pidiendo que su castigo no fuera tan doloroso.

Eiri al ver esto sonrió de medio lado y le dijo-Dormirás en el sofá por una semana-Terminando de decir eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Yuki…malo…snif…snif-Shuichi le empezó a reclamar.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la casa se encontraba Kana preocupada porque acababa de llegar y alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de Shuichi y Eiri.

Así que decidió tomar la llave que Eiri escondía debajo del timbre que estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva (N.A. Eso suena más convincente que esconderla en una maseta o debajo de una alfombra ciertamente si yo fuera una ladrona buscaría en esos lugares no creen?) Ya que con frecuencia a Shu se le olvidaba la llave por eso la había puesto ahí y también porque a veces no lo encontraba Kana.

Kana tomo la llave y abrió la puerta principal rápidamente y la cerro corrió hasta encontrar otra puerta que daba al recibidor ya que la primera puerta estaba en el estacionamiento de su casa, abrió la puerta y vio a Eiri y Shu correr por toda la casa y ver a Eiri golpear a Shu y este reclamarle entonces decidió hablar y aliviar la tención que se había formado.

Je,je Ohayo Yuki-sensei, Ohayo Shindou-san. Tan temprano y discutiendo Yuki-sensei?-Pregunto Kana divertida.

A este comentario Eiri y Shu se sonrojaron de la vergüenza por ser sorprendidos.

Hm, Ohayo Kana taire el manuscrito-Dijo Eiri en tono serio pero aun tenía un leve sonrojo y fue en dirección al estudio.

Ok, aquí lo espero, por ahora abriré las ventanas para que se ventile la casa-Dijo mientras hacía esto.

Ohayo Kana-san-Dijo Shu después de que se fuera Eiri, a lo que Kana correspondió el saludo de Shu con una sonrisa amable pero sincera.

Shindou-san puedo preguntarle que paso para que este la casa con mucho humo, bueno puedo imaginar que se quemo la comida pero eso es muy raro no? (^.^)?Dijo Kana.

Bueno…etto…es que…-Shu le empezó a contar todo a Kana a lo que ella solo asentía mientras atrás de su cabeza a parecían muchas gotitas – Y eso fue lo que paso ahora Yuki está enojado conmigo snif-Dijo Shu dirigiéndose a limpiar la cocina y Kana siguiéndolo de cerca.

No se preocupe Shindou-san Yuki-sensei no le puede durar mucho su enojo y menos si se trata de usted yo creo que solo esta de mal humor porque no ha desayunado y porque no ha descansado bien últimamente por lo del libro-Dijo Kana con una sonrisa sincera –Deje que le ayude con este desastre aunque sea poco nee?-Dijo cuando llegaron ala cocina y viendo todo el desorden.

Kana-san no se moleste usted es una invitada y no puedo dejar que…-No pudo terminar ya que Kana ya estaba recogiendo los trastes que estaban en el piso y los que estaban regados por toda la cocina y sucios, los estaba colocando en el lava trastes a lo que Shu solo pudo decir-Gracias-Con una enorme sonrisa mientras el limpiaba las manchas de comida.

En eso entro Eiri venía del estudio con los escritos en su mano y se dirigió a la sala, pero al no ver a las dos personas que esperaba ver se dirigió a la cocina ya que era muy posible que se encontrara Shuichi limpiando y por consecuente Kana estuviera platicando con él, ya que ella se llevaba muy bien con él y además que lo estuviera ayudando a limpiar.

Oye mocoso espero que dejes muy limpia esta cocina, Kana aquí está el manuscrito perdón por la espera-Dijo Eiri para molestar a Shu entregándole los manuscritos a Kana en eso se escucharon 2 ruidos de estómagos vacios (N.A. No soy buena en los efectos de sonido así que onegai imagínenselo nee?^-^) eso hizo reír a Kana por lo bajo y sonrojar a ambos.

No se preocupe Yuki-sensei-En eso se escucharon los estómagos de Eiri y Shu-Que tal si los invito a desayunar y en lo mientras reviso los manuscritos?-Dijo tratando de no reírse de ese momento y de las expresiones de ambos.

En-enserio? Lo dice enserio!(*-¡*) Kana-san-Dijo Shu muy contento por la propuesta de Kana.

Hip vamos a desayunar juntos usted que dice Yuki-sensei?-Pregunto Kana sonriente.

Eiri solo se quedo callado pero asintió algo avergonzado por la situación a lo que Kana le sonrió y le dijo-No se preocupe sensei tómelo como una recompensa extra por trabajar tan duro, además hace mucho que no podemos comer afuera desde hace tiempo-Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Bien entonces yo los espero en la sala mientras se arreglan nee?-Dijo para después arrastrarlos a la salida de la cocina para regresar por el manuscrito que Eiri le había entregado y que al momento de hacer el comentario habia dejado en su bolso que se habia quitado para ayudarle a limpiar a Shu y el cual dejo en la mesa que se encontraba milagrosamente no habia sido ensuciada.

Cuando se dirigió de vuelta a la sala vio que ambos no se encontraban ya lo cual era una buena señal y aprovecho para sacar su cel. y llamar a alguien para que terminara de limpiar la cocina y se llevaran lo que ya no servía después de colgar dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a tomar aire para preguntar adonde querían ir a comer Eiri y Shuichi.

Pero en ese momento salieron ambos listos para irse a desayunar a lo que ella solo sonrió muy feliz a los dos los cuales también le dieron una sonrisa sincera.

Bien veo que ya están listos adonde quieren ir a desayunar? Se les antoja algo en especial? Ah es cierto antes de que se me olvide llame a alguien para que acabe limpiar la cocina y también se lleven los aparatos que ya no sirven de acuerdo?.

Si muchas gracias Kana-san me has salvado de recoger y limpiar la cocina yo solo (T.T)-Dijo Shuichi sobre actuando como siempre derramando demasiadas lagrimas.

Eiri solo le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento esta la entendió y solo asintió.

Finalmente Eiri hablo.

Mañana iré a comprar los electrodomésticos nuevos-Dijo Eiri entono serio pero tranquilo.

Bien a donde vamos a comer tengo ganas de unas papas fritas con una hamburguesa grande y después unas pockys de fresa acompañadas de un helado-Dijo Shuichi muy emocionado.

Olvídalo no dejare que comas porquerías luego te tengo que cuidar y hablarle a Touhma para que justifique tus faltas y ya me canse de eso-Dijo Eiri a la vez que le daba un golpe y lo jalaba a la salida-Kana te parece que vayamos al restaurant adonde vamos cuando que damos para comer para hablar de mis itinerarios?-Pregunto Eiri de lo más tranquilo sujetando a Shuichi.

Ah sí claro-Dijo Kana tranquila y así se encaminaron al restaurant los tres.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eiri de solo recordarlo se le enchino la piel.

Dime Shuichi que tú no estás cocinando-Dijo Eiri serio pero más que nada en forma de suplica.

Mmm…pues…-En eso Hiro se dirigía al recibidor

Oe Shu ya está todo listo vale?-Dijo Hiro mientras entraba-Bueno supongo que después de que me despertaste desde las 6.30 A.M. en nuestro día libre y que te hecho los desayunos, quiero pensar que me dejarás tranquilo para poder dormir lo que me falta verdad?-Dijo Hiro muriendo de sueño cuando se dio cuenta de que Eiri estaba presente lo saludo-Ohayo Yuki-san espero que le guste el desayuno matta nee-Dijo Hiro abriendo la puerta para después cerrarla.

Janai Hiro arigattou gosaimazu-Se despidió mientras agitaba las manos en forma de despedida.

Eiri que presencio todo eso dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio agradeciendo de que Hiro fuera el que preparo su desayuno pero esto lo hizo pensar.

"_Creo que Shuichi tiene mucha suerte de tener a un amigo como Hiro yo en su lugar lo hubiera mandado a volar a Shuichi desde hace mucho tiempo. Un momento pero que digo Shuichi nada más busca a Hiroshi para desahogarse o a platicar y yo estoy con él como Koi así que el que se lleva la peor parte de esto soy yo. No le puedo tener lastima a Hiroshi si no a mí, Shuichi no se da cuenta pero…él es peor que Touhma el puede hacer que las personas hagan lo que él quiera pero siempre usando la psicología inversa, amenazas, etc. Demo Shuichi consigue lo que quiere solo con pedirlo viéndolo de esa forma me da miedo" "Mejor dejo de pensar en eso (+-+) solo espero que él no sede cuenta" _Eiri empezó a divagar en su interior.

Lo que empezó a preocupar a Shu ya que Eiri no se había dado cuenta de que Shu lo había jalado hasta la cocina donde habia una mesa y en ella habia Hotkakes con un café negro para Eiri y un licuado de mango con fresas para Shu (N.A. Que enserio sabe muy rico un licuado de fresas con mango altamente recomendable *o*) y una crema especial para Hotkakes que Shu se le había ocurrido y después de que Hiro hiciera que Shu la probara y tomarle el tiempo para ver si era peligrosa para la humanidad y ver que no le pasará nada a Shu entonces decidió él arriesgarse (N.A. Que malo mi Shu no haría nada que lastimara a la humanidad creo que exageraste Hiro. ¬.¬) (Hiro. Porque tú no lo conoces como yo ¬-¬además tú escribiste esta historia lo que quiere decir que tú piensas que él puede llegar hacer eso.) (Naory o_o Hiro…u.u snif…Malo BUAAAAAAA Y.Y) (Naory se va corriendo a un clóset oscuro y planta setas) (Hiro ¬.¬ mientras ella planta setas yo escribo este fic ^-^)

Hiro. Bien en que se quedo(^.^)?. Ah ya Yuki-san y Shu están desayunando tranquilamente hasta aquí dejamos a estos dos.

Bien aquí tiene gracias por su apoyo-Decía Tatsuha a una de las admiradoras de Eiri mientras le entregaba el libro autografiado y le dedicaba una intensa mirada. La chica solo se sonrojó.

"_Esto en verdad es aburrido y cansado, prefiero la escuela o los trabajos de monje que me pone hacer mi padre"_-Pensaba Tatsuha mientras firmaba los libros una y otra vez, Kana estaba sentada al lado de él supervisándolo. (H. Mientras tanto vamos con Sakuma-san)

Ryuichi estaba en el centro de Tokio a 30 minutos de donde se encontraba Tatsuha e hiba acompañado por Kumagoro y también de Noriko.

CONTINUARA

Naory- Bueno hasta aquí este capi (^.^) prometo no tardarme tanto de hecho ya estoy adelantando la historia es pero que les haya gustado dejen reviews onegai!

Hiro-No que muy deprimida? Se puede saber que tanto estabas haciendo pudiste haberme ayudado con escribir TU! Fic. Si no estabas tan "deprimida" no crees? ¬_¬

Naory-Si lose ya me di cuenta que tu talento para escribir es peor que el mío, Hm solo porque escribiste once renglones ya te crees mucho no? ¬_¬#

Hiro-Esta con un tic en su ceja derecha y cara de indignado-En todo caso se puede saber que estabas haciendo en todo este rato?¬_¬

Naory-No digas "en todooo este rato" cuando no contaste mucho de la historia. (H.¬_¬#).

Naory -Y para tu información ya que tú no te preocupaste por mi T_T. Touhma-san si es amable conmigo y me saco del clóset de donde estaba plantando setas y me invito un helado doble de fresa, y me pregunto porque estaba triste y yo le dije que fue por tu culpa y él dijo que…-Es interrumpida por Touhma-san

Touhma-Nakano-san ^_^ le pido de la manera más atenta que ya que Shindou-san no es muy apto escribiendo letras, que usted lo haga por favor ^_^

Hiro-QUUEEEE! O.o!

Touhma-Así es y serán 23 letras las tendrás que tener listas dentro de 3 días para que Suguru-kun haga los arreglos de música y que Shindou-san practique lo suficiente para queden su mejor esfuerzo en el próximo sencillo ^_ ^ -Sonrisa de "si no lo haces te descontare tu sueldo"

Hiro-Demo Seguchi-san faltan 4 meses para el siguiente sencillo.

Touhma-Y? si en verdad Bad Luck quiere ocupar el lugar y superar al grupo Grasper debe de trabajar muy duro además. Ya que Ryuichi se retiro como cantante profesional para desarrollarse como actor en Holiwood deben trabajar más duro. ^_^#-Sonrisa de "si me pones más demos lo lamentaras"

Hiro-Uff…-suspiro de resignación-Wakata U.U¡

Naory -mmm, como de que de repente se me antojo una leche de fresa.

Touhma-Vamos te compro una (^.^)-Sonrisa amable

Naory - Hountonii? (*-*)

Touhma-Hi! Vamos (^.^)

Naory y Touhma se van muy contentos a comprar la leche de fresa dejando a Hiro solo.

Hiro- Bueno matta nee oyasumi. Onegai dejen muchos reviews -^.^

N.A. El tiempo de esta historia esta después de unos meses después de que acabara la primera parte del manga


End file.
